


Pride

by and the Ships (JAinsel)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Other, Pride, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/and%20the%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace dragged a hesitant Alec to the San Francisco Pride.<br/>Then he left him alone. Luckily for Alec, he met an attractive stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, so... be gentle? Yeah?

He couldn’t believe it. Jace had just left him in order to chase after some redhaired girl. His roommate was the one who had dragged him at this parade, Alec didn’t even want to be here, and he left him. It was ridiculous. He could’ve spent his day at the gym, the usual. Instead no, he was now surrounded by colorful floats and an even more colorful crowd and he felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Like a fish out of water, Alec wasn't able to breath in such environment. It was suffocating and not only because it was a hot summer, but rather because he couldn't move without bumping against people. And they were all sweaty and sparkly and Alec himself was now covered in glitter. On his black shirt, black pants, pale arms and even through his dark hair.

It was Alec’s first pride and the man could've gone without experiencing it for the rest of his life. This was  _ so _ not what he was used to. People were chatting and singing and shouting. At one point some drag queen threw condoms from her float. One got in Alec’s hands. Pink and flashy, strawberry flavour. His first instinct had been to toss it on the ground, but something in his mind told him to keep it. As lame as it sounded, in his twenty-three years of life he'd never owned a condom.

“Hey, honey. You gonna use it for me?” a man dressed up only with shorts and suspenders said, winking at him. Alec looked at the eccentric person in front of him and was quick to pocket the condom and shake his head. He opened his mouth to talk, but instead of doing so, he ran away taking advantage of the confusion.

Had he just been hit on?

It was such an unfamiliar ground for him. Alec was used for everyone to be attracted to his roommate Jace, to pour him with praises and never noticing the tall, dark boy standing behind. Alec had always thought it was actually for the best, but now the attention had caught him unprepared and he'd escaped.

Well, what was he supposed to do, anyway? He'd been hit on by a man.

Yeah, a man.

Who was Alec trying to kidding? He was now upset  _ because _ it had been a man. Never saying it out loud couldn't make his homosexuality disappear. 

Alex was aware he was gay, but he had never acted upon it. He’d been born in a conservative town within a conservative family and even now, studying at Berkeley college, he'd never gone against his upbringing.

Why had he let Jace taking him to the San Francisco Pride? Why curiosity, and that little bit of excitement had had the upper hand on Alec’s better instincts? Why-

“Careful!”

Alec had good reflexes and that warning gave him enough time to react and avoid a collision with a street lamp decorated for the occasion.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, an inch between his face and what would have been a huge, painful lump on his forehead. He heard a chuckle behind him and turned around to see his saviour. 

The man standing in front of him wasn't what Alex had expected. He was clearly part of the Pride and yet he possessed some sort of distinction in his appearance. He was wearing a gold and blue tank top that revealed his navel and his lean abs; his pants were tight and lucid and made Alec remember the outfit the matadores would wear. He had a cobalt blue feather boa around his neck. But what captured Alec’s attention the most were his cat-like contacts shining in the man's almond shaped eyes: the pupils were just a slit in golden irises. They should look weird on anybody, but Alec found that they gave the man a mesmerising glaze.

“Are you alright?” the eccentric man asked, causing Alec to recollect himself. He nodded, lowering his gaze.

“Yeah, thanks,” Alec muttered.

“Good. You have such a pretty face, but a broken nose doesn't suit anyone.”

The man's words caught Alec unprepared and his blue eyes widened.

Was that a compliment? 

The man frowned, confused. “What is it? You don't agree that a broken nose is never a nice feature or that you have a pretty face? Because if it’s the latter I'd like to defend my position.”

Alec stared at the man for a second too long. “I'm…” he started saying, then he shrugged. “Nothing, I gotta go.”

Alec moved to walk away, but before he could took a step in the opposite direction, the man said

“I'm Magnus, by the way.”

Alec frowned, stopping in his tracks.

“Uh…”

Yeah, he couldn't come up with something more clever to reply. 

Magnus smiled at him. “I introduced myself, would you like to tell me your name too?”

“Alec,” he said. “I mean, that's my name… why do you want to know, anyway?”

“Because I want to call you by your proper name, instead of just ‘pretty boy’,” Magnus replied, nonplussed. Alec was at loss with people like him.

“But I'm going…” Alec started.

“I can come with you,” Magnus suggested, much to Alec’s surprise. “It's really hot outside and I'd like to buy you a drink. If you want to, of course.”

Okay, Alec was definitely shocked now. His mouth remained agape for a few moments. Magnus must have noticed, because he added

“I promise I'm not some weird creep.”

Alec could have answered that that was exactly what a weird creep would say. Yet the smile on that man with golden eyes appeared honest and Alec wasn't getting any bad vibe coming from him. Well, unless a bad vibe meant that thrilling sensation he was feeling running through his spine.

“Okay,” Alec muttered, convinced but not completely. “A drink.”

Only one, then he would go looking for Jace, or even just go back to campus.

 

***

 

“And that's how I woke up naked on the beach the next morning,” Magnus concluded with a smirk. “I tell you. Wrong alcoholic combination is bad. Really bad.”

Alec was listening to the man, carefully sipping his drink. He didn't even know what it was. Some red, elegant-looking beverage Magnus had chosen for him, because Alec’s knowledge on the subject was meagre at best. It had a nice flavour, but the guy was distracted by the thought of Magnus naked in the sand.

The man was naturally tanned, like he belonged to some land next to the sea, his black hair had blondish tips, as if the sun had lighten them. They were probably just bleached but it helped Alec picturing him better on the sand… naked…

Oh God, what was he thinking? He was there, having a drink with Magnus and his mind played him dirty tricks. Alec blamed it on the Pride still raging on. The couple sitting next to them was kissing unabashedly and even if he wasn't looking at them he could heard the wet noises they emitted.

And then there was Magnus himself, looking at him with a soft smile and those captivating golden eyes. Alec thought it would've been so easy to just grab the man by the feather boa and make their lips meet.

“My bad, Alexander,” said Magnus. He had started calling him by his whole name and Alec had discovered he liked that. It had a nice ring on Magnus’ tongue. “I just kept rambling on and on and I haven't even asked you where are you from.”

Alec recollected himself. Yeah, right. Magnus had asked him something.

“New York,” he replied. “What gave me away?”

Magnus scoffed. “Everything.”

“Oh…”

“Please, don't get me wrong,” he was quick to add. “You stand out, but not in a bad way, absolutely.”

There was something in his tone, something that seemed to caress Alec’s body even by just using words.

“Alright… Uh, I'm studying here.”

“Yes?” Magnus squinted his eyes, staring at Alec, making him feel chills and it was weird, and good, new for sure. “Let me guess. Berkeley… to get an MBA?”

Was he a fucking wizard? “Wow, you're good!” Alex exclaimed. 

“I'm an awesome judge of character if I may say,” Magnus finished his deep green drink. “Plus I'm from New York too. Well, I'm more of a citizen of the world, really. But last time I moved from New York to here, six months ago.”

“So you like moving a lot…” the words escaped from Alec’s mouth before he could stop them. It was just… Alec didn't happen to like many people and in California there was only his roommate Jace. He was realizing he didn't want to have only one drink in Magnus’ company.

“I haven't found a reason to settle down. Yet.” 

_ Yet _ .

Why did it come through as if Magnus wasn't just speaking in general, but directly to Alec? A promise. 

“I'm supposed to go back to New York as soon as I finish here. They want me to take on the family's company,” Alec blurted out. He had only wanted to say something in return, but Magnus was so easy to talk to and Alex surprised himself by opening up to the man. “It's tough sometimes, you know. I have to keep up with with my parents’ expectations.”

Magnus’ expression was sweet and he took Alec’s hand. Carefully, without grabbing it with the result of making the other pull away. Alec felt his palm being traced by long fingers with brightly colored nails. He was letting a stranger touch him in a way that he'd never allowed himself to be touched before. It was good and soothing and made him crave for something more.

“If you feel a bit homesick, I make mean Manhattans,” Magnus suggested, never stopping circling Alec’s skin with his fingers.

Alec frowned. “But I'm not from Manhattan…”

Magnus smirked, his fingers now gently holding his wrist. “I'm inviting you over, Alexander.”

“You…” Alec’s eyes widened. He was aware his cheeks were probably red as well. “You… to your house?”

Instead of laughing at his shyness, Magnus simply nodded. “Yes, if you want to.”

Alec swallowed. He could just turn him down and the other would've accepted it.

He could.

But he discovered he was tired of always saying ‘no', of always backing off from things he desired.

“Y-yeah, I want to.”

The smile on Magnus’ face told him he'd made the right choice.

 

***

 

Magnus opened the door to reveal a nice, expansive loft. Eccentric but tasteful in its own way. 

“Uh, cool loft,” Alec commented, because while he was usually comfortable with silence, he felt like he needed to talk to diminish the lingering tension between the two of them. It was actually increasing, every time they happened to touch one another. Because of distraction. Also because Alec wanted to, but he couldn't be forward about it.

“Thank you, Alexander,” the man said, approaching the liquor cabinet. “I always like to decorate every place I go myself. So, Manhattan?”

“Excuse me?” 

“The drink. You want it?”

Alec bit his lip. _ You want it? _

“Sure,” he shrugged. Magnus nodded and gave him his shoulders to prepare two Manhattans. His hands were moving with decision and ability and Alec moved to observe them better. Magnus side-glanced at him and smiled. 

“Here,” he said, offering Alec a glass. The taller man took it. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, giving it a sip. From the open windows Alec could still hear the people outside celebrating the Pride. For being born different; homosexual, asexual, transgender… it didn't matter and that day was theirs. It was Alec’s too. He was staring at Magnus who appeared to be at ease under the scrutiny and didn't move away when Alec took a step in his direction. They were close now, so close. Yet Alec lacked the confidence to do anything else. Even if they were chanting outside, Alec was still a shy person and standing in front of him there was a beautiful man with strange cat-eyes. He looked down at Magnus’ lips but the only thing he managed to do was swallowing.Lucky for him, Magnus was a good judge of character. That wizard.

“Would you like to kiss me now?” the shorter man asked, a reassuring smile playing on his face. “You can, you know.”

Alec’s eyes widened, but he surprised himself by not pulling back and running away. 

“What color are your eyes truthfully?” he asked, because he just couldn't reply that he'd like that very much indeed. Magnus frowned, but answered anyway.

“I'm partly Indonesian, they're bla-"

Alec interrupted him finishing his sentence by leaning down and kissing the man, straight on his lips, pressing them with his own. He didn't know what to do, he'd only kissed a few times and it had been with girls (and he was the one being kissed, he'd just gone along with it) but he poured out all he had. The bold gesture was rewarded by Magnus, who expertly took over, soon leaving Alec grasping for air.

“Wow…” he muttered, touching his lips now red and wet. Magnus raised on hand, caressing Alec’s cheek with its back.

“I know,” the man replied just as softly. He tilted his head up to kiss Alec again and this time the taller man had enough sense to wrap his arms around Magnus. He confirmed once for all how much he liked having a hard body pressing against his chest. He wanted to feel even more of it, touch the bare skin that smelled so nice and was warm and smooth. Just, he wasn't brave enough to tell him. Magnus seemed to understand Alec’s desire.

Maybe because he was feeling it too.

“I need to take off my contacts, they're killing me… you mind?”

Alec frowned, but nodded anyway. He detached himself from the man, letting him go but not before giving him another peck on the lips. Magnus smiled and walked to what Alex thought was the bathroom. 

Once alone, he looked around the loft, not really knowing what to do. He had also the time to let doubts dawning in. Maybe he'd done something wrong and now Magnus wanted him to go away, that was why he'd left him with the excuse of his contacts.

Alec was pondering about just leaving without being told to, when Magnus’ warm voice called for him from the other room

“Alexander, could you please come over here?”

That stopped Alec, who went to open the bathroom’s door. 

Just that it wasn't a bathroom. It was a bedroom and Magnus was standing right in the middle of it, wearing only his lucid black boxer briefs.

Alec felt his blood rushing down his lower parts when he was greeted with such a sight.

“See? No contacts now,” Magnus said and if Alec’s wasn't already in total overload, he would've noticed the tinge of nervousness in the man's voice, the glint of uncertainty in those deep black eyes.

“Uhm, you still look, uh, nice,” Alec muttered with a great show of savoir-faire. But really, Magnus was almost naked in front of him, letting him see his ripped and yet lean body, not a hint of fat under that golden skin. Magnus was truly beautiful and Alec had just told him he looked ‘nice'. Way to go!

Yet Magnus accepted the compliment with a shy smile and it spurred Alec to close the distance, his stare that didn't know where to linger on more.

“Can I…?” 

Magnus nodded, understanding what the other meant. Tentatively, Alec’s fingers moved to brush his skin, feeling up all the planes and hardness. He caught his breath when Magnus put his own hand against Alec’s, pressing it to touch his chest more decisively.

“Of course you can.”

A smile creeped on Alec’s face, genuine and almost childish. In that moment he was simply happy because he was doing what he'd forbidden himself for so long. He leaned in to kiss the other man, letting him take control. His hands roamed on Magnus’ frame, once again enveloping him in a passionate embrace.

It was good, so very good. And it was weird, wanting it never to stop while at the same time he wanted it to feel even better.

Magnus took the decision for him. He pulled back and looked up in those blue eyes, his hands grabbing at the black shirt, a silent question. Alec nodded and the other man took the shirt off. His pants too.Alec started breathing heavily when it dawned on him that they were both only wearing their underwear and that Magnus was moving to sit on the bed.

He was waiting for him.

A soft growl echoed in Alec’s throat and he moved in front of Magnus, who had a little smirk going on on his lips. The man used his long, gentle fingers to caress Alec’s body; his abs, his waist. They hooked in his blue worn out boxers and pulled them down since the taller man hadn't stopped him.

Alec was hard. Fuck he hadn't noticed how hard he was until Magnus bit his swollen lips and muttered something like “Oh boy". Embarrassed, he hinted to move away, but the other man had his hands firm on his hips.

“There's nothing to be ashamed of, Alexander,” he smiled and kissed close to his navel. “It's quite flattering, actually.”

He shouldn't be embarrassed? Really? But then Alec was also feeling hot, warmth spreading everywhere through his body, starting from where Magnus had his lips on. He didn't stop the man from kissing him again. Lower. Alec let out a surprised breathy moan when Magnus kissed his erection. His hands grabbed instinctively at Magnus’ hair when he took him in his mouth.

From then on, it was really just Alec and Magnus and moans under the sheets. Alec had never experienced something like that in his life. Something so intense, and pleasurable. True.

Alec discovered a new world.

 

***

 

The blue eyed man woke up in an unfamiliar place made of silky sheets and an incredibly comfortable mattress. Also, he had one arm wrapped around a warm body and he was breathing against someone's neck. 

The soft humming of the man sleeping in the same bed, quickly erased every trace of sleepiness in Alec’s mind. Soon, Alec remembered what had happened just a few hours before. Outside the sun was settling down for the day, just like he did every day since forever. Nothing new. But Alec had had sex. With a man!

The said man was waking up too and Alec was now panicking. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to say anything at all?

He left the other man speaking first.

“Oh, we fell asleep, huh? I could make us dinner… or, well, breakfast.” Magnus chuckled and turned his head to see Alec’s wild expression. “Or maybe you want something to drink first? Are you okay, Alexander?”

“I…” Alec swallowed. Words were escaping him. So he used his actions instead. He jumped from the bed, grabbing at his clothes - _ Oh God, he was stark naked, they were both stark naked _ \- scattered on the floor and started putting them on. In the hurry he was wearing his black shirt inside out.

“Do you really have to go?” Magnus asked, getting up too and putting on a night-gown. “I don't mind if you stay. Even for the night.”

His tone had enough malice and warmth to make Alec’s ears become red, especially when his mind went to what had happened between Magnus and he.

“N-no. I mean I'd like to but no. I, uh, can't. Yeah I need to go back to campus and…” Alec was stuttering , but how could he not?

“You sure?” Magnus was pouting, but didn't appear angry, or confused. He looked kind of adorable actually… No, Alec, get a grip.

“I'm sorry… gotta go!” Alex was at the door, but before he could open it, the other man had him trapped against it. Kissing him. Alec found himself reply on an instinct.

Once Magnus was satisfied, he let him go. “Alright then. Be safe, Alexander,” he said, opening the door.

Alec looked at him confused, that kiss still imprinted on his lips. “Yeah…”

“Then off you go,” Magnus waved him goodbye, letting him pass.

Outside the building, Alec called for a taxi. What had happened was so not what he'd expected when Jace had dragged him to the Pride.

 

***

 

When Alec arrived at his dorm room, he found Jace on the bed, reading. The blond smiled at him. “Hey, you had fun?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You left me there to chase after some girl!”

“Hey it so happens that girl has a name and I'm gonna see her again next weekend,” Jace shrugged.

That was when it hit Alex. He'd been so panicked that his only thought had been to leave the house, with the result of not making any plans with him. Magnus had even let him go so easily… Had it been only a one time thing? Did Magnus want to see him again? Did  _ he _ wanted to see Magnus again?

It was when he realized that yes, he'd like to see him again but he didn't know how, unless he wanted to wait for him at the front door of the building, when Jace took his mind off his stalkerish plan.

“Is that a tattoo... No way! That's someone's number!” the blond exclaimed, pointing at something behind his roommate’s bicep. Alec moved it to see what Jace was talking about.

 

_ In case you'll bolt as soon as you wake up: _

 

Followed by a telephone number and the name ‘Magnus’, all inked with a black marker.

Magnus had written it while he had been asleep. The man had known he was going to run away, that was why he'd let him go without a fuss. He was that good judge of character. 

“Whoa, Alec! Are you smiling?”

Jace made him notice.

Yeah, he was definitely smiling. And he was going to call Magnus. He wanted to see that wizard again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a picture of Alec and Magnus going to the Pride. Alec all dressed in black but for a rainbow on his t-shirt, and Magnus all eccentric as usual.
> 
> Open to prompts (as long as they're AUs). Find me at  
> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships)


End file.
